Dancing Moonlight
by Mitsu Karaga
Summary: Sasuke left a hole in his team mates that no one could fill but maybe sometimes it's a good thing. Whether to take the leap or just let things remain as they usually are is the question which ponders one Jounin's mind.
1. Introduction: Catch or release

Everything seems to pass us by one way or the other but what makes a difference is the things we try to grab on to even if it's for an instant because the reward is much greater then just letting it pass by. I never thought I was on to let things pass me by but getting past the thirty mark has dulled me in ways I never thought possible. It's kind of sad if you think about I mean there used to be nothing that would get past me well not for long any way. Still I stand on the precipice just waiting for a sign to make this decision. When did the great Kakashi Hatake wait for something to happen? When did I stop taking leaps? When did I become this dull person? I don't know but I do know I don't like it.


	2. Beginning: Realization and Rejection

After three weeks of continuous missions without a day off Kakashi had spent all day at the memorial stone remembering fallen comrades. The weather reflected his mood since all day the sky was stained with ominous dark clouds which rained on and off. As always such things didn't matter to Kakashi so he just stood there staring at what personified a life time of memories. As the rays of the sun which outlined the dark clouds disappeared Kakashi was reminded of a previous engagement he promised to attend. Of course once they all got home Naruto continuously begged Kakashi and Sakura to join him at Ichiraku ramen for a welcome home meal. Kakashi really didn't object to having a nice meal after a continuous string of missions but the way Naruto tried to pull people in brought out the argumentative side in everyone. After Kakashi made his last condolences to the lives engraved on the stone he set off for Ichiraku ramen.

The atmosphere was buoyant in the newly refurbished Ichiraku ramen shop yet some how it still lacked a certain something, Kakashi was oblivious to what it was mainly because that certain someone was his student. So Kakashi continued to stare at the food in his bowl while Naruto tried to start another fight with Neji. Sometimes Kakashi thought it was a good thing that Sasuke left because the relationship Naruto had with him was destructive not that any of his other friendships aren't but the friendship he held with Sasuke was just too much. In a classic move Naruto tried to drag Kakashi into the argument as well but this time Kakashi just got up from the table and left. The night air blowing through the streets gave Kakashi a cooling sensation as well as a memory of a mission where he had to hold position in a small tunnel in the land of water during winter. Of course now he wasn't fighting off rogue ninja while risking being drowned because of the floods. So now Kakashi was walking home alone and not with the giddy feeling of being intoxicated instead something else lingered in his mind which he couldn't describe.

By now Kakashi had reached the outskirts of the main district and was outside the front door of his apartment fiddling around in his pockets to find his keys. Once Kakashi found his keys he held them up to the lock but hesitated knowing that it would just be another place of solitude. The key glided into the lock with haste then the door was pushed open to reveal the home of the silver haired bachelor, it was clean but basic seeing as Kakashi didn't need much of anything. Kakashi closed the door behind him then slowly walked to his bedroom where he just collapsed on the bed. Kakashi didn't go to sleep immediately instead he just laid there with his face squished into the quilt cover. It had been a long day of rigorous missions and it made Kakashi feel old to be this affected by them. Eventually as the knowing pain in his legs subsided Kakashi fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning felt dreary as the sun had risen early which awoke Kakashi during a very stimulating dream. Although today he didn't have to do much except watch his students train on the river because Naruto just couldn't resist the challenge of training being that much more difficult. Once Kakashi arrived at the river he got the usual complaints about him being late then Naruto and Sakura started to train. Kakashi read his book like usual while watching the two animatedly train on the water. While training Naruto came at Sakura with full force and a chakra infused palm which was able to connect with Sakura's left cheek. Kakashi stilled himself when the Kunoichi maiden didn't get up straight away but of course she was just pretending to play dead so she could kick Naruto in the shin. Kakashi relaxed his position then went back to reading his ever so enjoyable book. Every now and then Kakashi's eyes would flicker towards Sakura then back to his book. Eventually Kakashi trusted that an incident like that wouldn't happen again.

After training Naruto dragged the both of them to Ichiraku ramen as usual to feed the hungry trio. Though this time Naruto opted for a booth at the back of the restaurant instead of his usual spot in the centre of the restaurant, maybe because it was one of those rare incidents where it was just the three of them but then again all nineteen year olds are usually busy at least that's what Kakashi had seen. Naruto sat there re-telling the story of how their victory at the great Naruto bridge when they we're up against the heartless Gato, of course because Naruto was telling it a few new scenes had been added to the story and everything was magnified funny how he never mentioned Sasuke once except as my partner. Eventually as the night got on Kakashi's two students felt comfortable enough to start ordering alcohol. Glass after glass was poured until Sakura was falling out of the booth laughing at nothing, Sakura wasn't one to drink excessively but when Naruto always challenged her to a drinking competition her pride just couldn't let her say no. Naruto wobbled on home while Kakashi picked Sakura up so she was hanging off his shoulder. When Kakashi was taking her home he noticed how quiet the streets we're even though it was ten fifteen, as Kakashi stood on the roof of Sakura's house about to let her through her bed room window Sakura woke from her drowsy state.

Sakura tried to stand upright still leaning on Kakashi's side yet couldn't but luckily Kakashi caught her before she fell to the ground "Kakashi sensei you always seem to catch me before I fall I guess that's a good thing" Sakura smiled devilishly at the taken a back Kakashi then licked her lips seductively in an attempt to entice Kakashi to play along with her game "Maybe you would want to come in for a night cap?" Sakura now able to stand up on her own moved closer to Kakashi pursing her feint pink lips waiting for Kakashi to make his move.

Kakashi twirled a bit of her fringe then leaned forward to her lips but then stopped and pulled back realising the consequences of this action "I make it a personal rule not to listen to the requests of drunk people they usually regret what they requested" Kakashi sighed then let go of the strand of hair he was twirling. After stepping back a bit to make his intentions clear Sakura finally realized what he meant.

Small tears started to run down Sakura's cheek which Kakashi tried to wipe away but Sakura pulled back now. Sakura turned her head so she was no longer facing Kakashi then she stumbled to the small balcony outside her bedroom window then swiftly entered the room. Kakashi stared at the spot where Sakura stood in his arms then left because he realised he had been suppressing something he didn't even know existed. Kakashi knew it was time to go home but he couldn't drag himself away from that spot on the roof where they almost kissed. Kakashi laid down on the roof and watched as the moon illuminated everything in sight. The devastating realization of his feelings drilled down on him and made it all he could think about the whole night.

Kakashi didn't leave that spot until the sun rose at which point he reported to the Hokage's office. Kakashi did what he always did which was to debrief the Hokage on the previous mission his squad under took then get assigned a new one. Kakashi grabbed the scroll then waited at the bridge for his two students, usually it would be Sakura and Naruto waiting for him but he just couldn't go home at the moment. The line of the shadow from the sun moved more slowly than usual at least that's what it felt like to Kakashi, as the line moved across the pavement Kakashi couldn't help but think of the night before. After Kakashi left the Hokage's office his mind had been a complete blank he wasn't even able to concentrate on the book he had read so many times. When Kakashi remembered what happened last night all he could think was "When did I stop taking risks?" When did Kakashi Hatake stop trying to grasp hold of things? Sure the loss was great but so was the reward. Maybe age had dulled his sense of adventure or made him content just being alone. What ever the case Kakashi did not like it after all what was life without risk.

Finally only Naruto arrived at the bridge so Kakashi just briefed him on the mission they we're to under take in two days time. Naruto said that he would stop off at Sakura's house to tell her about the mission as he was leaving. Kakashi went on with day and went shopping to stock up on supplies; he used up a lot of ration packs and Kunai on the last away mission they had so he needed to stock up. It didn't take long since after several shopping trips like this had made him a veteran by now. Of course being a pro at this made it all very tedious.

While juggling his grocery bags Kakashi caught sight of Sakura's long pink mane and ran towards her, Sakura had now caught sight of Kakashi and instead of being her usual happy self she was scowling at him. Kakashi was completely caught off guard by this strange behaviour Sakura was exhibiting before him but then again she was in a bad mood every now and then so it wasn't something he couldn't handle.

Kakashi couldn't understand why Sakura was acting this way yet he still walked toward her "We didn't see you at the bridge. Did Naruto end up telling you about the upcoming mission?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head like he always did in an awkward situation.

Sakura looked away pondering what expression would best give off her mood or if she could just be nice since this was work related "Yes he told me all about it this afternoon. Well I've got to go now and help my mum out" Sakura's face expressed nothing as she ran around the corner in a flash. Kakashi was left dumbfounded as he looked at the puff of dirt which was lifted up in the air by Sakura's shoes. Kakashi re-shuffled the grocery bags again then set off home.

…Switch…

Sakura sat on a stone chair underneath a cherry blossom tree trying to take a breather. Sakura had been rejected once by someone she still had a spot in her heart for but to be rejected again was unbearable. It wasn't as painful or even remotely similar to her rejection from Sasuke but it hurt as much. Sakura knew it hurt just as bad because Kakashi wasn't just someone she randomly met he was someone she had spent years getting to know and saw almost every day. For Sakura it would just get worse since work would be a constant distraction because of him. Kakashi wouldn't be like stoic Sasuke just concentrating on his own problems, having a student fawn over him would make everything an awkward mess. Sakura just sighed then put her head in her knee's while contemplating the pro's and con's of never being a ninja again, she could just switch to being a permanent doctor instead but why should she have to be the one who cowers away from the awkward situation? Sakura was pumping with adrenalin and right then she made the decision to stand proud and to not let this get to her. It was also at this moment that Sakura remembered she had a mission to prepare for. So onward home Sakura went.

So there Sakura was outside the main gate watching as Naruto stomped around complaining about Kakashi being late again while punching into the ground. Sakura would have loved to join him in the punching but she was afraid that once Kakashi showed up she wouldn't be able to help herself. To pass the time Sakura brushed her hair then pulled back the long strands with a butterfly clip leaving a few thin bits of hair to fall across and to the sides of her face making a perfect frame. Now Sakura was just pacing back and forth still waiting for her sensei. While pondering what she would say when Kakashi arrived Sakura was startled by some loud incomprehensible noise Naruto made. Sakura turned around to see Naruto eyeing Neji with fury. Sakura of course moved to be next to Naruto to see what was going on.

Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down then she looked intently at Neji having it finally click in her head "Kakashi's not coming is he?" Sakura's tone was sharp not surprising seeing as Kakashi chickened out without even telling them.

Neji looked at Naruto then Sakura trying to work out if either of them would beat him to a bloody pulp because he wasn't Kakashi "Well the Hokage called him away for something else so today I'm team leader" Neji couldn't tell which of them was more pissed because they both had enough experience to be team leader although Sakura won it by a long shot because she had the intelligence.

Sakura was using all her mental strength not to go down to the Hokage's office and beat Kakashi to a bloody pulp. Sakura sensed Naruto's frustration too and squeezed his shoulder as a warning for him to not do anything stupid. Neji quickly walked around them to avoid being the target of one of their famous punch ups. Sakura sighed then grabbed Naruto by the wrists and dragged him along with her so they we're following Neji.

Naruto soon stopped complaining as much and didn't have to be dragged along anymore since he was still excited he was going on another mission. Naruto stayed next to Sakura the whole time as they both walked ten paces behind Neji so they could wallow in their self pity "I can't believe Grandma Tsunade transferred Kakashi sensei to some other mission without telling us" Naruto was still extremely pissed which in turn made Sakura feel more angry at Kakashi then she really was.

Sakura had to fess up now at least to some of the story seeing as Naruto hadn't figured it out already "Neji lied Naruto he was too scared at what we would do to him to actually admit he voluntarily swapped with Kakashi. Kakashi would have offered because I sort of got into an argument with him the other day after training" At the moment Sakura was in no way going to admit what happened in it's entirety not just because it would hurt Naruto even though long ago they agreed to just be friends but also because she couldn't take the chance of Neji over hearing their private conversation.

Naruto looked confused at first then shrugged it off as something ordinary "What we're you arguing about? Did he try to get you to sneak those pervy books his in your bags again so the Hokage wouldn't throttle him?" Naruto was waiting for an answer as Sakura paused for a moment.

Sakura really couldn't help but love her friend at that moment; he was so far off but being clueless was part of his charm "Yeah it was along those lines" Sakura looked at Naruto and they both smiled back at each other while speeding up to keep pace with Neji.

They had gone on through the night which had taken the energy out of Sakura and Naruto even but Neji was full of energy and insisting they go on for another full day before stopping at which point Naruto shamefully threw a Kunai knife at Neji's head. The Kunai missed and Neji in retaliation used his chakra palms to knock Naruto into the ground, Sakura not wanting to get in the middle of their argument just sat back and watched as they tried to pummel each other for a good half hour. It all ended when Neji finally realized how infantile it all was but of course Naruto wasn't so easily calmed down so Naruto jumped on Neji's back and tried to pull out his hair saying "If your going to deprive us of sleep then I'm going to deprive you of your hair" Sakura couldn't stop laughing yet she got off the tree branch and pulled Naruto off Neji and calmed him down. Naruto sat down and sulked for a while which is when Sakura decided to get out the lunch's seeing as they would be here a while. Once they started eating Neji went on with a speech about them being more efficient if they didn't sleep as much which Sakura smugly counterpointed with all the side effects of sleep deprivation.

After some more bickering between Naruto and Neji they set off again. Eventually they made it to the Kuaku Mountain, the village they we're to assist was at the top and they all knew it would be a two day hike or an all nighter. Neji looked at his team mates and instantly realized to order them to do another all nighter would mean his death so he made it quite clear that they would take a break before night fall. As they started up the mountain path a rumbling noise could be heard from above them and they all quickly ran up the path narrowly avoiding a landslide. Sakura was catching her breath while crying and she didn't know why; Naruto slowly walked over to Sakura then clasped her in his arms. It was then Sakura realized she was more upset then she thought and that her tears we're streaming down her face like a river. Neji interrupted the moment by saying that they should set up camp now while they we're in a safe area.

It was midnight when Sakura was finally alone with Naruto and they we're sitting on a ledge of the mountain path. Sakura had waited for Neji to fall asleep before she talked to Naruto and it had to be over quick if they wanted to get any sleep before Mr Control Freak awoke them at what ever ridiculous time he wants "Naruto you know that time when you told me about when we first took the Chunin exams and you we're nearly killed by that snake that swallowed you. Well when those boulders collapsed a couple of hours ago I had the same experience, I saw the faces of all those I love funny how Sasuke's face didn't show up but yours did and the person whose face I saw the most was someone unexpected" Sakura hung her head low thinking if she really wanted to tell Naruto now. Sakura looked back at Naruto with her sorrow stricken face illuminated by the moon's fluorescent glow.

Naruto raised his arm and moved Sakura's head on to his shoulder; Naruto could never stand to see Sakura cry even if it wasn't over him. Sakura didn't love Naruto the way he loved her but Naruto would always be there for Sakura no matter what. Naruto kissed the top of Sakura's head lightly feeling her glossy pink tresses against his lips then rested his head on hers "I know we we're having a silent moment but I still left hanging" Naruto lifted his head to look Sakura directly in the eye and he watched as she thought about what she was going to say next.

Suddenly Sakura's lips clammed up as she tried to speak the words which had been plaguing her mind this entire time. Sakura lifted her head from Naruto's shoulder then wiped away a tear from her cheek "The face I kept seeing was-"

…To be continued…

Author's note: Hi everyone I hope you liked this after all I put a lot of effort into it. Any way if you read this please review it I would really appreciate it.


	3. Mountain Harem

"-Kakashi" Sakura paused to see Naruto's reaction and to her surprise he didn't look hurt in fact he smiled. Naruto smiled reassuringly at Sakura letting her know he was okay with it. For a second Sakura thought Naruto hadn't understood that she meant she wanted Kakashi to be more than her mentor. Then Naruto made a joke about Sakura banging their teacher which she lightly punched him in the arm for. After a little more friendly teasing they realized what time it was and decided to get some sleep next to the fire. As Sakura laid down on the cold soft dirt with tiny patches of grass she felt reassured that Naruto was okay with it

Neji woke up at four o'clock in the morning and he made sure to wake up his sleeping team mates, he definitely wasn't used to this his usual team mates we're more flexible on missions. Sakura woke up with Naruto's foot pressing against the back of her neck but instead of her usual of beating him up she just moved his foot to the side. This woke Naruto up but he was still extremely fussy like any non-morning person. Sakura picked up Naruto's bag then threw it full throttle at him as part of a wake up call to see if Naruto was fully functioning. Again Neji led the way as they slowly walked up the side of the mountain which led into a small crevice just barely able to fit a human. The crevice was deep and it seemed to be the only way up the mountain, the crevice was hard rock but it had some sort of moist liquid running down it. About half way through they had to start crouching because the roof had gotten lower, Sakura suspected this passage was man made and not yet finished.

It took an hour more of endless crouching for them to reach the other side, when they got back into the sun Naruto complained that he was going to look like a toad for the rest of this mission. Sakura had to agree with him after all her legs we're aching too and she had to sit down and start messaging them so they didn't feel like two vices tightened to the maximum. After they all got their legs readjusted they continued along this barren stretch of land which showed the only path available on the mountain.

As Naruto stepped on the dried up rock underneath them he tripped and then started punching the ground continuously "Why the hell did these people create a village on top of a mountain any way?" Naruto yelled from the top of his lungs then crossed his arms and pouted "You know if we are ninja's we should be able to fly after all we walk on water" Naruto pouted a bit more then got up and walked beside Sakura.

Sakura laughed at Naruto's reaction then put her arm around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto kept complaining the whole way up and Sakura kept indulging him because she too was furious with this whole mission but Sakura mostly kept it all inside. Of course when Naruto stopped complaining he started with the banging the teacher jokes which Sakura ever so slightly rewarded him with by stepping on his foot. Sakura didn't mind the jokes when it was just the two of them but she didn't want any one else to get wind.

It seemed weird when Neji stopped then turned around and stomped his way towards them. Neji was standing really close now so close that his head was only centimetres away from Naruto's face "I like you guys at least before I went on this mission I did! But now you both frustrate me to no end. And every time my back is turned you're always whispering snide comments about me! It's unprofessional" Neji was now fuming over this. Sakura held on to Naruto's shoulder tightly hoping to stop him from hitting Neji because lord knows that she couldn't control his mouth.

Naruto was like the calm before the storm his stance was hard yet solid and his hand s we're gripping his pants so he wouldn't hit Neji in the heat of anger "I get that but we we're making those so called snide comments about this mission not you. Although I've got to say you have been pissed since the start too! It's not just us" Sakura was surprised that Naruto was able to not just keep his calm when speaking but he didn't hit any one. If Sakura didn't know better she would have sworn this was a miracle.

Neji sighed then cocked his head backwards while he had his hands on his hips "Fine I'll act less agro as long as you stop making those jokes about Sakura banging Kakashi. I know you both miss your sensei but do I really have to listen to these stupid inside jokes?" Naruto nodded to signal he agreed to these terms then Neji went trailing up the path again.

Sakura clutched Naruto's shoulder and arm. Realizing that Neji had heard everything frightened Sakura even though he had taken it as a joke "Naruto what if he tells his squad sure they wouldn't tell anybody else but Lee is loud and a blabber mouth like Ino might over hear and tell the whole village" Sakura looked at Naruto for an answer with fear stricken across her porcelain features.

Naruto laughed at Sakura's wild musings in fact he was on the ground gasping for air while Sakura walked on slightly pissed at Naruto's attitude. Eventually Naruto stopped laughing then caught up to Sakura "It's more likely that Ino would make a world wide broadcast but I doubt Neji would tell any one since he would find something like that useless. It's just not his style so I wouldn't worry about it besides I'd worry more about him telling TenTen after all you know how much she would love something like this. You will be fighting her off with a stick" Naruto smiled devilishly while staring down Sakura yet some how he wasn't being beaten to a bloody pulp.

Sakura stopped staring at Naruto then cringed while grasping her back pack straps "TenTen may love drama but I doubt she would cling to me but just in case I'll bribe the Hokage to put her on continuous active duty for a month or so" Feeling guilty at what she just said Sakura hung her head then walked faster up the range.

By midday they had reached two thirds of the way to the summit. Naruto suggested that they stop for lunch and by suggested I mean he tried to pull Neji's hair out again. Sakura sat back again while the other two tried to choke each other, Sakura nibbled at her lunch very slowly in an attempt to aid Naruto in his delight to piss off Neji. Naruto recognising that Sakura would willingly be his accomplice stopped what he was doing in favour of saving his genius for later. Neji eyed them trying to figure out what they we're about to do then went back to eating his pork bun. Sakura giggled into her sandwich as she watched this display of pure childishness. Sakura had realized that a while back Naruto had noticed that Neji said he would stop being angry if they stopped the sex jokes not the pranks so she ate her lunch waiting for Naruto to give some sort of signal.

Naruto choked down the last of his lunch then jumped up and started racing up the mountain, he turned around and smiled at the both of them "Come on slow pokes! I can't be the only hero for these people" Naruto started racing up the mountain again like a bat out of hell. Sakura and Neji trailed behind him like puppy dogs chasing a sausage.

While running up the mountain path Sakura noticed that it got grassier the further they went up the slope and most disturbingly the bones of dead people scattered across the place. Judging by the way they had been placed around Sakura guessed they we're blessed then put on the road to ward off invaders. Thankfully they we're coming up a hill where Sakura was able to visibly see the painted purple wooden gates of the mountain top village, at each side of the giant doors we're look out towers both of which had two archers looking at the three ninja with deadly determination. Sakura watched on as Neji held up the mission scroll to the surprised guards in the tower, a man from each tower pulled a lever which opened the giant wooden doors so the three of them could enter. When they entered the fortified mountain village a woman who was obviously sent to guide them around approached them. This woman couldn't have been more then three years older than Sakura and she had long blonde hair which had been done up in to two plaits which extended all the way to her knee's while her finger was slim her hips spread out wide making her body into an hour glass shape and her breasts we're so big they we're busting out of her velvet red top. Sakura eyed the woman's slim legs in those gold Lycra pants and those god awful high heeled platforms which we're the same colour as her top, Sakura could tell at some point or another this woman was a prostitute.

The woman flipped her thick plaits back then held her hand out to Neji who was closest to her "Welcome to the mountain village of Kio-Mar my name is Hilden Sor-Mu and I am here to take you to the master then to guide you around the village" By the sound of her accent Hilden grew up in one of the those villages which we're founded by people from foreign lands.

Naruto stared blankly at Hilden then scratched the back of his head which painfully reminded Sakura of Kakashi at that moment "Wait why are we being lead around by a prostitute? I mean if any of us wanted to do something we would regret we could just call the Hokage an old drunk" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Naruto making fun of not just Hilden but Tsunade as well.

Hilden smiled flirtingly at Naruto "Well are exulted leader likes women who dress like this and becoming an addition to his seven wives is an honour" Hilden turned around and started walking away while swaying her hips seductively. They followed Hilden as she led them to the village leader.

After getting to the other side of the village Hilden led them into this made over three story Pagoda where two men stood guarding the front door. Both men eyed the team over and over like they we're excepting murderers straight from hell. The guards opened the doors so they all walked into this large hall which ended into this Olympic sized room where children played on the floor and seven woman lavished someone behind a paper divider. The person behind the divider raised a hand then all the women stopped doing what they we're doing and looked at the ninja. The women in Kimono's got up from where they we're sitting and sat in this special formation to elevate the person behind the divider except for one woman who was more decorated then the rest who sat right next to the person behind the divider.

This woman who sat next to the person behind the divider had bent her head over to listen to what ever the mystery person was whispering "Hello ninja from the hidden Leaf village you are here at the request of our master and my husband who I have the honour of speaking for. We are a community that is growing and to help us grow we need protection but we do not have an adequate amount of teachers. Our only teacher is my husband and obviously he cannot train everyone who wants to be trained" The main wife bent her head over again as village leader whispered in her ear again.

Neji moved forward so he was only a metre away from the divider "Yes we are here to do as the mission requires but just so you know we can't teach any of our village's secrets. And of course once enough of your guards or whoever else you appoint as teachers are well acquainted with the routine we will be leaving" Neji stood firm by himself while Naruto and Sakura stood at the way back just in case things got ugly.

The first wife nodded at her husband then looked at Neji "Yes we understand and my husband would like to offer a room on the second floor of this Pagoda as accommodation for you and your two companions. Wife number six will lead your team to the room you will be staying in" The first wife stared at wife number six until the sixth wife stood up and led the team out of the room.

The sixth wife led them upstairs and into a small room just big enough for the three of them "The first wife will see you tomorrow morning and until you earn our husbands trust you will delegate to the first wife. Nothing personal we just can't risk it" The sixth wife left the room giving off a sad atmosphere.

Neji kneeled on the floor and laid out his sleeping bag on the ground "I can't figure it out but there was something familiar about the man behind the divider. My mind almost has it but every time I'm close it yanks the train of thought away from me" Neji un-did his head band then his wrap letting his curse mark show freely.

Sakura stared at the exhausted Neji with annoyance "You think you have it bad they think I'm a consort to both of you" Sakura thumped her hands down on her sleeping bag then threw her face into her pillow while trying to remember not to scream because there was people there with her.

Naruto looked at the both of them with confusion then slumped down on his sleeping bag while crossing his arms and legs "Wait are consort's those women who act as wives but aren't married to the person?" Sakura surprised at Naruto's grasp of romantic relationships lifted her head then gave him a thumbs up because she was too angry to speak.

…Switch…

Kakashi was stuck at the academy doing Neji's work. If Kakashi had known he had to be around little children this much he wouldn't have even bothered with swapping around his mission for others. Of course teaching these kids did give Kakashi plenty of time to think of ways to kill Neji when he got back. Of course Kakashi could always bribe the Hokage with some rare vintage alcohol so Neji ends up being her personal slave for a long time plus it would stop Shizune from always wanting to destroy his books. Now Kakashi was running out the clock until Lee and TenTen came as guest speakers which meant two hours he wouldn't have to deal with the little brats.

It took another five minutes for the pair to arrive at which point Kakashi got up from his desk then handed TenTen a note to give Neji when he got back. Kakashi ducked out the door so fast that it put a leopard to shame. Kakashi raced around the halls until he got outside and stayed behind one of the buildings knowing he couldn't go very far. So Kakashi got out his old battered book and started to do some oh so enjoyable reading. Of course Kakashi knew that the feeling of dread was going to catch up to him eventually but for now it could wait.

…To be continued…


	4. Psychotic fits and Annoying teens

It had been a week since they arrived at Kio-Mar village but Sakura still hadn't gotten used to the thick layer of mist which covered the mountain top village and made it impossible for the team to watch the moments of the seven wives plus the village leader who was hidden in a portable device covered in all sorts of cloth which his guards carried. Sakura noticed that at every turn the leader of this village took the opportunity to show that he was elevated above the rest; Sakura was severely annoyed by people like that so she always stayed at the back of three some when ever the village leader was near. This morning had started out terrible but not as bad as the others, it all started when Sakura woke up to have Naruto groping her chest while he was asleep which she ever so kindly gave him a black eye for his troubles. Of course when Sakura got up she tripped on Neji's sleeping bag then hopped her way her way across the hall following the scent of food only to find an empty room with dirty dishes on a low table. Naruto had woken up and followed her to the empty room where he ended up sulking for a few minutes because there was no food then started running around to find Neji and ask him why he let sleep in so late? Sakura wanting to know why Neji let them sleep in followed Naruto around with her foot throbbing but it was nothing a morning fight couldn't fix. Eventually the pair had to admit they couldn't find him so they went back to the room only to find Neji sitting on his sleeping bag mapping out something on a piece of paper. When Naruto confronted him Neji made some comment about how they didn't like being woken up early then Naruto threw a punch Neji which he dodged then one thing led to another and Naruto accidently broke Neji's left arm. After that nothing bad happened but Sakura was still in a weird mood so now Neji was out the front training the thirty people who showed up in basic Taijutsu while Naruto sat back with Sakura trying to cheer her up. Although this village wasn't traditional it still reminded Sakura of home which reminded her of the man she had to talk to when she got home even if she to hang him by his boot straps. Of course Naruto thought that Sakura was not herself because of the change in environment and Sakura just let him think it was a simple case of home sickness.

Neji did his routine while simultaneously giving signals to Sakura and Naruto about the movements of the wives. The signals Naruto gave back made Sakura laugh so shamefully she covered her head even more in the pink hoodie she had been wearing since half way through the journey to the mountain. Sakura was really glad she hadn't take the thing off especially with all the people in the village gawking at Neji's long hair she could just imagine what they would do when they saw she had pink hair. Sakura just started to relax again when one of the wives suddenly appeared at her side.

This wife was dressed in a grey Kimono and unlike the others had short hair neatly slicked back "Hello I am wife number two and I am here to bring your team to the sacred stone now while the students are at lunch" The second wife smiled then bowed while Naruto called Neji over. Once Neji joined them the second wife started to guide them to their destination.

Sakura walked closely between her team mates not wanting to get to close to the villagers who seemed very interested in outsiders. Naruto noticed Sakura's edginess so he clutched Sakura's left arm tightly. The ground on the mountain wasn't barren like most of the mountain instead it had small patches of grass and lot's gardens every where, Sakura was impressed at how much food they grew but then again it would be a must for a village like this.

Neji looked at the two with confusion and moved in closer so he could talk to them privately "Why the hell are you guys acting like this? It's not like she's leading us to our deaths" Although a whisper Neji's voice was as powerful as it always was which made the two friends jump.

Sakura's face started to turn a rosy colour as she got angry at Neji's blatant ignorance at which point she grabbed his collar "To answer your question we are acting like this because we are in a village being followed by a bunch of war victims who are lead by a power hungry nut and we're the ones teaching them how to kill us" Sakura stood there all flustered still holding Neji's collar not realizing how strange her behaviour had been.

Neji moved back in surprise to her over reaction while Naruto grabbed hold of her and kept walking along more worried then before about Sakura's irrational behaviour. Neji stayed behind a bit to make sure he wasn't the target of Sakura's next psychotic fit. Sakura's behaviour was strange but not as strange as the second wife's who kept checking to see if they we're following her exactly. Coming up now was a huge white marble monument with names engraved on it; it was nothing like the memorial stone back in the Leaf village no it was much bigger and differently shaped.

As the three of them admired the pyramid like structure of the stone the second wife stopped and looked at them with a stand offish like stare "This stone commemorates the creation of this village with our leader's name at the top of the other side of this stone but for security reason's until our leader accepts you we cannot allow you to go further" The second wife paused for a moment revealing for only a second the pain on her rosy features "Since you will be meeting my honourable husband tonight we poisoned your female team mate as assurance that you will stay when my husband reveals himself" The second wife remained calm as ever while Neji had to hold both Naruto because he was about to rip the second wife's throat out and Sakura who was getting worse by the second.

Naruto was able to escape Neji's hold and walked straight over to the second wife "You call your husband honourable but he poisons innocent people who are here to help him! I don't care about the mission any more I'm getting us out of here right after I pound the antidote right out of your leader!" Naruto's angry booming voice echoed through out the area which forced the second wife to reassess the situation.

The second wife flinched then regained her composure "I understand your anger but my husband is the only one who can cure her" Naruto was about to take a swing at her when he opted instead to shake the answer out of her then he put her down knowing it wouldn't help "It's not that I don't want to give your team mate the antidote it's just I can't because it is a personal chakra technique only known to my husband. And beating it out of him won't help it will just make sure that she stays like that" Surprisingly she stepped back then watched with all the emotion of a stone what Naruto was about to do.

The second wife had the same smile as before plastered on her face as she walked off back to the Pagoda. Neji knocked out his team mates then carried them back to the Pagoda. Hopefully Neji would be able to do some damage control once he got back to their room or at least come to some agreement with the village leader for the antidote. Again Neji had the same feeling of familiarity when he saw the stoic look on the second wife's face like he had seen it a thousand times before. It was something Neji pondered all the way back to the Pagoda.

It was several hours later when they both woke up and Sakura launched right into another psychotic fit so Neji had to tie her up. Naruto sat in the corner holding Sakura while she shook back and forth trying to break free from the ropes wrapped tightly around her body. Neji stood in the middle of the room pondering what he would say when they we're to meet this leader tonight, Although Neji didn't like the idea of abandoning this mission but Naruto was right they had to get out of here as soon as they got the antidote for Sakura. It was at this moment a woman all dressed in blue came into the room carrying a something wrapped up in cloth.

The woman in blue bowed then moved closer to Neji then got down on the floor in front of him offering up the package "I am the seventh wife and I offer these garments crafted for you in Lue of tonight's special occasion" Neji picked up the wrapping from the seventh wife's hands then put it under his arm "When you finish getting ready please join us in the main room, it's the room you first came into when you arrived here" With that the seventh wife left the room still bowing as she walked across the polished wooden floor.

As Neji unwrapped the cloth package he separated the different outfits by putting them on each sleeping bag. Naruto untied Sakura and she slowly crawled to her sleeping bag with the new outfit lay in a square shape. Then Sakura picked up the outfit and crawled into her sleeping bag to get dressed without being gawked at by the boys. Naruto pulled the pieces out so they we're strewn individually across his sleeping bag. First Naruto put on this fitted orange top with thick leather straps that went around his right shoulder then buckled to the left side of his body, then he pulled on the basic cloth black pants with shoes to match, the last item was a pair of black goggles similar to those he wore when he trained at the academy, what was left was Naruto's ninja headband which wrapped around his left arm then he just tossed on his sage jacket. When Naruto got dressed he looked over to Sakura to see her still in her sleeping bag then looked to Neji to see him fully dressed. Neji was sleekly dressed in a beige skivvy with dark brown pants made from the same cloth; but the thing which topped it off was the white wool sleeveless overcoat lined with light grey fur which extended down to his feet which left his ninja headband in the same place it had always been across his forehead. At this point Sakura tumbled out of her sleeping bag wearing a pink dress which wrapped around her torso like a corset then flared out in layers with it being held up by a long sleeve fishnet top of the same colour, on top of that was a short sleeved white bolero jacket with a hood (It seemed the wives had gotten that Sakura wanted to hide her hair) with matching white fingerless gloves, her shoes looked similar to her regular shoes except they we're white and knee high, her ninja headband had been tied around her neck rather then her usual of using it to pull back the hair from her face.

Naruto was stunned at how unusual her outfit was from her usual safe choices. Neji just rolled his eyes then sighed at the sight of Naruto drooling over Sakura again. Sakura walked over to Naruto and hooked her arm in his knowing she was between psychotic fits at the moment. Neji opened the door to see the hall light up with blue candles that stood on small racks, the glow of the candles gave off an eerie vibe but then again everything in the Pagoda did. They all stepped out in to the dimly lit hall noticing the loud echo of their foot steps on the hard wood floor.

The stairs felt longer then they we're before like something had warped the space in front of them "Why all this mysterious crap? We should just get the antidote then leave! And I don't care what Grandma Tsunade will say when we get back these people are dangerous" Naruto stopped in the middle of the stair case to gauge Neji's reaction.

Neji kept walking down the stair case while simultaneously talking to Naruto "I know these people are dangerous but still they we're doing what they could to protect their small village. We will see what happens with this meeting then decide what to do" Neji was still unconvinced with what he said but he knew it was the right thing to do.

When they entered the main room it only had one candle in the middle of the floor lightly illuminating the faces of the seven wives while who they assumed was the leader stayed at the back letting the shadows conceal his face. The boys slowly walked over to the candle and sat down while Sakura finally took off her hood revealing her glossy bubble gum locks then sat down between the boys. The wives all stared at Sakura like they we're terrified of her, the man in the back stepped forward but still not enough to show his face.

Sakura looked at the shadowy figure almost able to recognise the person standing in the silhouette "Your hair has grown quite long since we last met. I think I like it this way especially the way you let it fall across your porcelain face" The voice sounded like death itself tying to disguise itself as a snake. It was almost like a knife to Sakura's throat.

Neji just stood in shock only listening to Sakura's heart almost pounding out of chest while Naruto stood up Kunai knife at the ready. The shadow moved closer so now the purple lined under his eyes was visible along with his piercing eyes. Sakura stood up then put her hands on Naruto's shoulder hoping Naruto would opt for running while they had the chance instead of fighting. Neji got up then assumed the Taijutsu position in case Naruto got way too cocky. The wives all moved from their spots to make way for their leader.

Sakura stood there still terrified of what was going to happen next, she clutched Naruto extremely tight and started to cry in to his shoulder "Naruto please let's get out of here before a blood bath in sues. This isn't a battle we could win at the moment and I couldn't stand to lose you" Sakura's voice was hoarse as she cried out what she said. Sakura really didn't want to fight right now and none of them we're in shape for a fight at the moment especially since they didn't have back up.

…Switch…

Kakashi sat on the roof of his apartment complex eating his take out dinner while watching the moon move in the sky. The moon although it represented a tension filled event made Kakashi feel welcomed. Eating on the roof not only provided a warmth that he had been missing for over a week but also provided a look out for all the pesky teenage ninja's he had been working with since he took over Neji's duties. The bravest of them all by far was TenTen who actually went around the back of the building and broke in through his bed room window. It seemed Kakashi had chosen a place to hide that was so obvious the others didn't even think of looking for him there. As Kakashi finished his meal the teens surrounding his place and TenTen who had just emerged from his front door started moving along in an attempt to find him. Kakashi just laughed it off then waited for all of them to leave before he entered his apartment.

Kakashi spent his morning cleaning up the broken bits of glass scattered across the room thanks to TenTen. It was extremely annoying but it would've been more annoying for Kakashi if he had to deal with them. Now Kakashi had to figure out a schedule to deal with them all one by one so he wouldn't be tied down by their clinginess. After plenty of thought Kakashi decided to go with a different tactic which was to act lazy with training and missions so the annoying teens wouldn't keep requesting him. To come off as convincing would be a tough job though so Kakashi needed to plan out his actions accordingly.

…To be continued…


End file.
